My Child
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: A sad case causes Gibbs to ask some difficult questions. Mildly AU - Gibbs and Jenny have been together since Paris.


Jenny Gibbs was eight and a half months pregnant with their third child when her husband caught a case involving a three year old Marine dependent, a mother who lied and was subsequently murdered because of the consequence of said lie, and a father who loved him but wasn't really his father.

Kid cases were always hard on the team in general and Gibbs specifically. Once it was closed he came home late, his mind and heart muddled, swirling with confusion from the hard questions the shocked father had asked him. The words echoed and circled in his mind over and over until Gibbs could think of nothing else.

_Do you have children, agent? What would you do if you found out that one of those kids that you loved and cared for, sang songs to and rocked, fed and changed and dressed, wasn't yours? How would you feel?_

Gibbs climbed the stairs slowly, not turning on any lights as he cracked open the door to the room his children shared. Their oldest, a boy, eight; and their soon to be middle, a girl, almost five; slept peacefully in twin beds on opposite sides of the room he and Jenny had painted blue and yellow, not sure what to expect with their first pregnancy. Now it worked for both son and daughter, the new baby's gender was still a mystery.

Down the hall at the end was the room he shared with his wife. Gibbs stopped and stared at her sleeping figure, one arm resting across her distended belly. He swallowed hard, thinking back. A year ago they had separated. One huge fight over a bunch of little things had gotten out of control and they both walked away, ready to give up.

But they hadn't even made it three months before Gibbs came to his senses and realized he didn't want anyone or anything else besides his family back. It took him days to work up the courage to talk to Jenny, and then she'd started crying and he'd gotten to hold her - gosh, it was the best feeling in the world - and they'd agreed to try again.

Very soon after Gibbs and Jenny got back together, Jenny discovered she was pregnant and the timing seemed perfect. A new baby for a new beginning. But now Gibbs wasn't so sure. They'd wanted this child, tried for almost three years to get pregnant again, but what if...? Now it was almost as if Jenny conceiving had been too easy.

With a heavy heart Gibbs undressed and sat on the edge of the bed. When the mattress dipped, Jenny stirred, stretching out a hand to touch his back, his name coming from her lips in a sleepy whisper. "Jethro?"

He looked over his shoulder and tried to smile. "Hey Jen. Didn't mean to wake you."

Something in his voice or his posture didn't seem right and Jenny propped herself up on one elbow, looking at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs sighed. He didn't want to ask, he didn't want to ruin all the trust they'd spent months rebuilding. But he had to know, he just had to. "Jen, when we were separated," he saw her eyes shadow and tried not to think about how much pain his question would cause her, "did you...see anyone?" It was something they hadn't spoken of.

She nodded slowly. "I went on one date." Her brow furrowed. "Why?"

Gibbs' gaze drifted to her round stomach and he forced the words past his lips, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "Did you-did you sleep with anyone else?"

Jenny sat up fully as comprehension dawned. "Are you actually asking me if this baby is yours?" she demanded, her voice hardening.

Gibbs tried to explain, but the more words he spoke the deeper the hole got. "It's just...we tried for so long Jen, and then...we get back together and suddenly you're pregnant, just like that?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It's called make up sex Jethro, and we had a lot of it. Three months was an extremely long dry spell for both of us after twelve years." Jenny pointed to the door and her words dripped like shards of glass. "What about Seth? And Callan? Are you going to ask me if they're your children as well?"

"Jen, I-" Gibbs started, but Jenny stood and started pacing, cutting him off.

"I thought you trusted me," she said, hurt evident in her tone. "I thought we had worked through all the doubt and the concerns and all the little things that drove us apart in the first place. How can you be asking me this now?" Jenny wrapped protective arms around her stomach. "How can you say you love me and then...how can you Jethro?"

He didn't have any words left and hung his head, wishing he could've kept his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was for this to ruin everything between them again. But the idea just wouldn't let go.

Finally Jenny let out a breath and walked around to his side of the bed. Not sure what she was planning, Gibbs instinctively leaned away, but Jenny took his face in her hands, gently forcing him to face her. The turmoil in his gaze made her anger drain away, and she knew that if she chose the right words, at least some of his doubt would be vanquished.

"Look into my eyes Jethro, look at me and tell me what you see. You've always been able to read me better than anyone. I can't lie to you because you see it almost before I do." Jenny blinked back tears. "Those kids in the next room, you know their father isn't a question. Seth has my eyes and brown hair like when you were a boy. But he inherited your stare, and even at eight it's almost impossible to argue with him."

"And Callan," she smiled. "We named her after your friend, a man who saved your life, for that I will always be grateful. She has your clear blue eyes that are going to drive the boys crazy in ten years, and my mom's blond hair. She's only five but she has my attitude, my tone in her voice, but your glare whenever she doesn't get what she wants."

Jenny took Gibbs' hand and rested it on her swollen abdomen. "This baby? Honey, he or she is yours too. Not just because we're married, and legally they would be yours anyways. And not just because you already love him or her. But because you are their father. You, Jethro Gibbs, are the only man I've been with, the only man who has touched me in fifteen years. Okay? I need you to believe me Jethro. I've never cheated on you, not ever."

Gibbs drew in a shaky breath and tried to blink back the moisture in his eyes. He stood and pulled his wife close, as close as they could get with the baby in the way. He stroked her hair and whispered over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry sweetheart." Rule #6 had been banned from their marriage during Jenny's first pregnancy.

He leaned down and kissed the bump. "Daddy's being dumb tonight. Forget you heard that conversation."

Jenny smiled and looped her arms around his neck, her eyes twinkling. "Mmm...something we agree on." She raised one eyebrow, not quite finished with the subject yet, even if it would've been easier just to forget about it. "What was that all about?" she wanted to know.

Gibbs dragged a hand down his face. "Just this stupid case Jen, it's got me all twisted up inside." He briefly explained and a light went on for Jenny.

"Jethro," she sighed and leaned forward to kiss him, "don't torture yourself like that." Jenny slid her palms down his chest. "Honey, you're it for me, you know that." She rubbed her belly. "All of our kids are miracles, this one included. It took us almost four years to get pregnant with Seth, over two for Calie, and more than three to finally conceive whoever this is." She stared straight at him and Gibbs thought she could see into his very soul. "Are we okay?"

Gibbs pressed his lips to hers again and again. "Yes," he finally managed, clearing his throat and resting his forehead on hers. "We're okay. I'm sorry Jen. It was stupid. I love you."

Twelve years and she still melted at those words. "I love you too. Now let's go to bed."

He grinned. "My five favourite words."

Jenny shook her head. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm thirty-eight weeks pregnant. And for the record, you're still standing in a hole. Nice try, not happening."

Gibbs lay down and wrapped one arm around Jenny, bringing his other hand up to touch her stomach. He was rewarded with a strong kick and Jenny shifted uncomfortably. Gibbs kissed the spot and rubbed it a little. "You be nice to Mom, you hear?" he told the baby. Listening as well as any small child, the baby promptly kicked again and he gave his wife a look that said, 'I tried'.

Jenny poked her bump gently. "I get it, you're running out of room in there. Believe me, it's time for you to be born. Any day now would be fine."

"Not that she's trying to get rid of you or anything," Gibbs reassured the baby. "She's just tired of not being able to sleep or see her feet." He smiled and kissed Jenny's forehead. Jenny tangled her fingers with his.

"Have you thought any more about names? We're kind of running out of time."

"Yeah." Gibbs bit his lip and glanced at her. "I think we need a 'J' name."

**NCIS**

A few hours later Jenny's water broke and she went into labour. At 7:18 am, Jamie Gibbs was born. He was eight pounds, six ounces, twenty inches long - perfect and healthy. The nurse laid him in Gibbs' arms and the proud Marine almost broke under the innocent gaze of his newborn son.

"Hi Jamie," he said, stroking the baby's soft cheek with one finger. "Hi buddy, I'm your dad."

His eyes met Jenny's tear filled ones and her smile confirmed his words. "Look at him Jethro," she whispered. "His ears, that straight jaw...he's your child through and through."

Gibbs kissed Jamie's downy red curls. "Your nose, your hair Jen," he said hoarsely. "He's a perfect mix of us both." He handed the little boy back to his mom. "Gosh, he's so perfect."

Jenny leaned up to kiss her husband. "Of course he is, he's ours."

Nodding, Gibbs had to agree. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed while Jenny prepared to nurse, watching each movement their baby boy made, memorizing each sound, counting his fingers and toes again. How could he ever have questioned this child's paternity?

There was no doubt in his heart that Jenny was his and his alone, just as there was no doubt in his mind that Jamie was his son. "Yeah," he choked out, "ours." Then he kissed Jenny's hair and relaxed against the pillows, never once taking his eyes off their beautiful son. He had almost forgotten a heart could love this much.

THE END

_A/N: Yes, any similarity you see here belongs to an SVU episode I stole this storyline from. But it was all the plot bunny's idea, I promise! :P Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
